User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 22:32, October 7, 2012 can you sign the fan fiction request page to have Dragon Ball SF added to the Fan Fiction featured Page, please Nikon23 23:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC) SF for featured thanks Nikon23 01:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Question Do you know a user named ThenotoriousHeisenblokz? -KidVegeta (talk) What did you do that? I saw your message on KV's talk page. I'm not a trouble maker. You did hack my account and your lying. You do have a sock his name is SuperTaiko1. I never had uploaded pornography; Even if my account id it was your hacking. I have no socks eversince I got blocked (For stuff your hacking caused) I came on this wiki and was welcome. Please don't insult me or KV RE: Why did you do that? *You sent me an email 2 day's after my block (You had hacked my account multiple times) *You confessed to me on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki chat "I hacked your account and if I ever get blocked my sock SuperTaiko1 will Block KV&The Dragon Ball Fanon wiki" *You blocked screenshot's *Yes you were disrespecting KV Stop lying *Hmm thats funny because you said your on your email everyday on chat jsut like you confessed of having SuperTaiko1 as a sock. *The Email Adress was "Super Saiyan 7 Somebody @Gmail.com" if it wasn't you then who was it? *You blocked screenshots. You lied to KV saying you didn't know I existed;What I'm saying isn't an opinion it's the truth just stop lying. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Yes you are lying on my very first blog you were being rude saying that my character roster sucks;Which was 1 month before I found out about the Dragon Ball fanon wiki You've lied to KV several times I'd aprecciate if we possibly could become friends ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz The "(so far)" Part pissed me off though; I guess your right that was only 1 lie to KV (I still know you hacked my account) I'll create a Game with alot bigger roster SS7S ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz I've recently updated myself along with the Dragon Ball Universe blog. If you had already commented don't reply back ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *OOh now I understand direct IMO KV sometime talks shit about you. *You can edit by adding character's to my Roster (if the wiki doesn't let you I will get KV ) *Yes I'm calling myself troll/sockpuppeter because you called me that before. *He took stuff from your usertalkpage and put it on chat how mean. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *I'm sorry that you can't edit. *I highly doubt KV would do it around you *Do you have any chracter suggestion's (6 Minimun) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Ialready have Shugesh and Borgos. *Uh no to all of those character's ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 17:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Again didn't add those character's. *Do you want me explain the future timeline character's? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 17:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *My game (Dragon Ball Universe) has 260 character's *How many chracterr's does Dragon Ball AGT final tenkaichi have? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 19:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz How I got blocked Just incase you didn't know 1 (one ) time I emailed myself a fake picture of you hacking my account (Because I was tired of getting blocked for stuff you did) Afterwards I got banned from chat becuase of asshole Archer The Dark Lord. It was only 2 hour's 10X messaged me "Please don't conspire to get other user's banned" I replied "I'm not trying to conspire to get other user's banned what the fuck are you talking about" He relpied "Yes you are you sent an email to yourself and uploading it and linking it on chat when there's a chat mod there" I replied "I didn't send that email to myself what the fuck and I wanted chat mod's to ban that fucker" He replied "Yes you did it say's you sent it to yourself" I replied "It doesn't say that, dude SS7S hacked my account over 25 time's, I've got blocked each time or banned from chat, this guy is capible of anything I'm now unbanned from chat now fuck you" He replied "SS7S is a proud part of this wiki and a great founder he hasn't ever hacked your account you've been completely useless you've been a consant menace to this wiki, please cease cursing and don't insult me again (I'm tempted to block you withan infinite time if you break 1 more rule) please be appropiate on chat" Then I had an extended my chat ban time (Don't know why) Then I created "Can someone unban from chat" When you commented I was pissed off because you where the reason I was banned I wanted to bitch you out so fucking badly. Archer The Dark Lord lied to 10X and I got blocked ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 19:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *How many character's does *Dragon Ball Z GT Final Tenkaichi* have? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *OMG ude just because I get the name wrong doesn't mean you have to piss me off/pretend you don't know what I'm talking about (How many chracter's does *Dragon Ball Z GT Raging Tenkaichi* have) *You created it does this now refresh your memory ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Wow that's alot of character's I'm still competeing and adding please don't leave a message on my talkpage right now I'm desiging poll of the week #1 (On each sunday I'll create a poll) *Do you like butt's? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *You can now leave a message on my user talk page please vote on poll of the week. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Seriously do you like Butt's? *I'm on chat too wanna meet? *Please suggest 15 character's *Do you like boob's? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Reply *I already have 1st, 2nd, and 3rd form cooler and the saiyaman patrol .. *I'm starting a Pre-Z Janemba Fanon. *I've also edited poll of week *It's suprising how my blog trampled dragon ball reborn I bet I'm pissing this guy off. *I'm going to create a blog on the worst DBZ Character tommorow just to piss off that dick that keps making Dragon Ball Reborn I made a Sequel *I made to a sequel to Dragon Ball Universe. *I have new character's on my roster. *I love having an info box it's fun. *Also there's an idependant film (Dragon Ball Z) called Fall of Men it look's like shit do you want me to link it on your talk page? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 23:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz I made a Sequel *I made to a sequel to Dragon Ball Universe. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThenotoriousHeisenblokz/Dragon_Ball_Universe_2 *I have new character's on my roster. *I love having an info box it's fun. *Also there's an idependant film (Dragon Ball Z) called Fall of Men it look's like shit do you want me to link it on your talk page? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 23:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz News and Updates *You should check out the Dragon Ball Universe 2 blog (Updated) *The Dragon Ball Fanon wikis' background is changed to Bills and Majin Vegeta *I have a new profile picture *I'm creating a wiki How Cooler's Revenge should've went *YO SS7S did you see the Cooler's Revenge?, if yes Cooler should've beat Super Saiyan Goku Vegeta Should've went Super Saiyan and defeated him. *What is the fuck is the SAS Zombie Assault Wiki, Hands of War Wiki, and Cactus McCoy Wiki. *Gotenks would rape Broly *I never said Vegeta was in Cooler's Revenge I was just leaving my oponion. *Vote on poll of the week: week #2 *Did you vote for Dragon Ball Universe 2? If yes yay *My next game Is going to have over 400 characters (I want it to have 500 characters) *If I tell my new sock will you rat me out to 10Xkamehameha? RE: stuff *Me telling you I was going to sock was a test of friendship you obviously failed and I know not to trust you. *Also check my UserPage for my upcoming Roster. Super Vegito (Remastered HD) 03:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *I have 3 new Articles coming up Dragon Ball ZGT Raging Blast 3, Dragon Ball GT Sparkling Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 4 Super Vegito (Remastered HD) 17:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz This is a picture of Cell from Fall of Man this picture is scary ah shit I'm the Dog of Destruction Today I created a wiki http://heisenblokz.wikia.com/wiki/Heisenblokz_Wiki please make and edit i'll make you a chat moderator (I don't know how to make you an Administrator) wtf bro why won't join? ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *I have a to do list and a favorite list on my talk page check it out. *I need you to hack KV's account and make Raging Blast a chat moderator, your sock SuperTaiko1 is pissing us off how can sock evolve from it's original account you (Super Saiyan 7 Somebody) *suggest some more favorite to add. *I almost forgot ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 00:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Ilove doing infoboxes Yo I have a new blog it's DLC's for Dragon Ball Universe 2 http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThenotoriousHeisenblokz/Dragon_Ball_Universe_2_DLC The Great Supreme Kai (talk) 19:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC)The Grand Supreme Kai Adding news to SS7S's talk *Hey dude it's been along since I've messaged you're talk page, I know I went a little crazy with the infoboxes, whatever I'll message if I have a new blog. Legendary Super Badass (talk) 22:39, December 10, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Hey on the DragonBallExtreme Wiki I created 2 Fanon Characters Kappaman and Sorbos check it out and omment, ignore the Future Goku Article. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Thanks dude, I create a Fanon each day today I'm designing one with a character called The Flame Thrower basically a bunch of pictures with Fire Mario. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Thanks bro it does sound interesting I'd like if you'd comment on Kappaman and Sorbos *Now move out the way because I gotta get more edits than you. Re: KV, Y U No I don't know what you mean by duplicates. Also, examples? Love, -KidVegeta (talk) Because a lot of the time, people end up using their unused pictures eventually. I just put them on the page to eliminate them from the error report. -KidVegeta (talk) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)